1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a hand/foot powered bicycle, and more particularly to a hand/foot powered bicycle, which can be driven to advance with hands and/or feet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle includes a frame body, a handlebar positioned at a front end of the frame body, a front wheel and a rear wheel for supporting the frame body, a front sprocket, a rear sprocket connected to the front sprocket, and a chain connected between the front and rear sprockets. A rider can pedal the pedals with his/her feet to drive the front sprocket. The chain will drive the rear sprocket to rotate and make the bicycle advance. The rider can turn the handlebar left and right to change the direction of the front wheel so as to control the moving direction of the bicycle.
In modern life, most of the people rely on vehicles for transportation and are insufficient in exercise. In the case that people alternatively ride bicycles instead, an exercising and fitness effect can be achieved. Moreover, the concept of environmental protection has been widely publicized via all kinds of media and energy saving and carbon reduction have become a trend nowadays. Therefore, bicycles have been more and more respected. To catch up with the trend, more and more people have taken bicycles as their transportation tools. With respect to how a bicycle is driven, generally the bicycle is driven by a rider's feet. Therefore, only the feet and legs of the rider are exercised, while the hands and arms of the rider can be hardly exercised.